


Late night

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Makoto comes home late from Haru's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post AUGUST 2014

The night sky had awoken hours before Makoto had decided to return home. Sliding the door open, Makoto did his best to keep quiet slipping his shoes off in the unlit hallway.

Still taking off his shoes, he heard the shuffling in front of him. He almost screamed for Haru before he heard the warm voice of his mother, “Makoto, were you at Haru-chan’s?” Makoto looked up to see his mother with a concerned smile. He apologised and gave her a smile to ease her strained one.

"Yes, sorry we uh–" Makoto swallowed, "lost track of time."

He saw her brows deepen but she pursued no further. “I wouldn’t have minded if you had slept over. You two are always lost in your own world,” She sighed.

"Sorry." Makoto laughed quietly. "I’ll come home earlier next time." He would have agreed to sleep at Haru’s if he had not been so self-conscious about his own restraints; he could be too clingy even for Haru.

"Sometimes, I worry that you both are too caught up in each other to see anything beyond yourselves. It’s almost as if you and Haru-chan are trapped in another world, just like when you were children stuck together." His mother sighed wistfully.

Unsure of how to respond Makoto watched his mother sigh once more and think of an innocent past. He, himself, was unsure of how long he could be together with Haru – after all he had forced himself to leave.

"I’ll go to sleep now," Makoto said and gave his mother a peck before heading to his room.

"Makoto, did you already have a shower?"

Makoto’s feet forgot how to walk and he almost tripped himself. He stumbled but did his best to nonchalantly brush it off. “Oh, I already had a shower at Haru-chan’s.”

"That’s good. I don’t want you waking up Ren or Ran at this hour."

Makoto nodded, hurried into his room to hide any sort of flush showing on his cheeks. His heart thumped louder in his burning ears but worse were the faint breaths, he could still hear. Pants and hot breath that had licked his ears before the cold shower at Haru’s.


End file.
